


Got My Head Feeling Funny (And it Ain’t From the Champagne)

by ohmygoshwhatascream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Champagne, Fluff, Fuzzy Feelings, M/M, Samfro Week, champagne prompt, ranting about those pretentious terms for wine, samfro winter week 2019, terms for wine, that I had to google bc wine is nasty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream
Summary: Sam’s not really one for all these fancy drinks and such, but this isn’t too bad.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Winter 2019





	Got My Head Feeling Funny (And it Ain’t From the Champagne)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) in the [Winter_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Winter_2019) collection. 



> This is hot trash and I’m so sorry but here y’all go. also wine is gross and I can’t believe the terms people use to describe it like honestly??? Dry???? what the fuck is that???? so this was also kinda self indulgent and an excuse for me to just uhhhh rant about pretentious terms for wine drinking.

Sam’s not really one for the fancy kind of drinks that gentlehobbits seem to like. He can appreciate the flavour, of course, and those elusive bottles of Old Winyards (only brought out on the most special of occasions) are certainly a treat that Sam’s not quite certain he deserves. But, whenever he does drink the stuff, it always seems to go straight to his head, especially red wine, and there’s so many different _types._ Even the same type of wine from the same vineyard tastes different, apparently. (To him, it all tastes the same, but Frodo’s adamant that this year’s stock from the Took vineyards was _not_ as fine as last years)

Ale is _easy._ Sure, there’s good and bad ales, but Sam’s never felt the need to swirl his glass and sniff at an ale (like he’s seen Lobelia Sackville-Baggins do with one of her fancy wines on more than one occasion) and he’s never ranted about the ‘smoothness’ of an ale (he’d never describe a _drink_ as ‘smooth’, it just doesn’t seem right) or talked about it’s ‘oaky flavour’ (apparently that just means if it tastes smokey or not. So why on Earth gentlehobbits can’t just say ‘smokey’ is beyond Sam’s understanding) and, maybe the worst offence, is (he’s heard Frodo say this more than once) when they refer to wine as being _dry._ It’s a liquid. It can’t be dry. That’s impossible. And it’s certainly not the opposite of sweet. That would be _bitter,_ or _sour._ (Actually, what is the opposite of sweet? Well, regardless, it’s definitely not dry. Dry is the opposite of _wet,_ and that’s not Sam being pedantic, that’s just the truth)

But, anyway, regardless of Sam’s distaste for wine, he’s got to admit this stuff isn’t too bad. He’s never heard of the drink before, Frodo had called it champagne, and it’s… fizzy? It’s like normal wine, but sweeter, and there’s bubbles in it that catch the light of the fire and glow like diamonds. It’s a pretty drink and it doesn’t taste too bad either.

In all honestly, Sam’s just happy to be in Frodo’s company. Winter may not be the busiest time for a gardener, but there’s still a _lot_ of work that had needed doing these past few weeks.

With the Gaffer’s joints always especially painful in these colder months, much of the responsibilities that would have once been his now fell on Sam’s broad shoulders. With Sam having to run over what felt like the whole of the Shire, doing odd jobs and helping those who needed it, he’d had no time for any of those peaceful evenings spent with Frodo, reading elvish tales and speaking of anything that crossed their minds.

Now, _eventually,_ however; time had worked in their favour.

Frodo had invited him to stay for dinner, Sam’s schedule had been free and (regardless of what his Gaffer would say about the matter) there was no way on earth that Sam would reject an opportunity to spend time with Frodo.

So now they’re here. Sam, sipping on this fancy champagne, feeling only slightly awkward and slightly uncomfortable as he and Frodo exchange pleasant words of the days gone by.

They’d moved into the parlour after their meal, taking their glasses and curling up besides one another on the little, but comfortable, sofa in front of the fire. The room is pleasantly warm, perhaps too warm, but that could just be from the flush that seems to overcome Sam every time Frodo is near.

Sitting like this, their shoulders are almost touching and the barest flicker of their clothed skin sends heat straight to Sam’s cheeks. His head is slightly fuzzy from the champagne, and his body seems to be thrumming with a pleasant, quiet sort of warmth. It’s as if the bubbles have gone straight to his head, making everything seem light and pretty and slightly otherworldly, as if he’s stumbled into a magical world unlike anything else.

He’s never been happier.

He finds his eyes slipping shut, lost in the warmth of good company, good food and a nice warm fire.

———

The next time his eyes flutter open, time has passed. He cannot decipher how much, exactly, but what he _is_ aware of is the feeling of fingers running through his hair and the gentle brush of skin, soft and smooth like silk, against his own. There’s something warm pressed up the length of his back. It smells like paper and ink, like pipeweed and the bubbly champagne they’d drank earlier.

He looks up, eyes still bleary and tired. Frodo smiles down from above him, fingers caught in his hair and his cheeks flushed pink.

He leans down and their lips brush.

Sam’s following lightheadedness has absolutely nothing to do with the champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll get the rest of the prompts done tbh, got another one that’s half finished but I’ll probably miss a few out.


End file.
